


【BruceDick】你的情感由我掌控

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), brucedick - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	【BruceDick】你的情感由我掌控

Bruce最近覺得有點奇怪，他的生活總伴隨著一絲違和感。而最後他發現違和感的源頭來自他最熟悉不過的人，Dick Grayson。他說不清楚，到底哪裡出問題了?Dick依舊喜歡有事沒事在他的事上湊一腳，只要有任何風聲，他總是第一個回來哥譚，他毫不猶豫的回來，總是把自己視作他的第一位。Bruce雖然沒在本人面前承認，但其實他對此還是打從心底的喜悅，他身邊的人一個也沒少，他的搭檔們總在他需要的時候回來。Bruce嘗試換個角度，覺得或許是他自己的問題，而不是Dick有什麼不自然的地方，但他還是沒能理解這到底是怎麼回事。每次見到Dick時，Bruce總是自動地把背後交給他。他們間的默契已很多年了，就算他從Robin中畢業，成為Nightwing，離開哥譚，跑到布魯德海文，他們間的關係從沒變更。今晚是一個晚宴，他期望Dick能回來露面一下，讓他陪伴下Damian，讓他的兒子至少不用一直臭著臉，而更重要的是他想見Dick。Bruce向來甚少如此坦白，Dick邊露出迷人的笑容迎賓同時想。他叫自己回來總是用些奇怪的理由，當中看顧Damian別亂跑或陪他作訓練是多數，而這次也一樣，只是當中讓他回家露面的暗示比以往明顯得多，對Bruce的性格來講是一個完美的進步，Dick所樂見。

大家許久沒見這名養子，當大家都以為Damian這位親子已在名流界立足穩妥，相信他是未來繼承人時，這位顯然陪伴在Bruce Wayne身邊最久的大養子又再次出現在派對之上，彷彿在提醒大家他在家族的地位和存在。這一出現使名流們雙目放光，他們洶湧而至，要和這位帥氣且話題中心之一聊上幾句。Dick早已習慣了，就算他已經好幾年沒出席過這種場合。從骨子中滲透出來為人服務或交際能力依舊是全家最出眾這一點依舊不變。他還是能自然地從這圈子中脫身，然後融入下一個小圈子裡，再片葉不沾身的回到Damian身邊。他的弟弟顯然對此有點嗤之以鼻，但也拜此所賜，他輕鬆得多，至少不用再回應那些女士如何接近自己父親。

這會是不錯的一晚，Dick心想。再晚點，他們就可以目送貴賓們離去，回到地底，換上他們最熟悉的緊身衣，然後作他們最重要的任務。那可比應付派對裡的名流輕鬆得多，這或許會是全Wayne家難得一致認同的事，並達到最高的共識。要是沒事發生就好了，至少Wayne家終於能以一個平常的派對總結這一晚。可惜事情總是不如人意，是Dick先看到的，他的目光總是跟隨著Bruce，這是習慣。而Bruce總是把背後交給他，就算是現在這類派對中也一樣，他總是向自己展露背影。所以他看到些Bruce看不到的事，阻止到些Bruce來不及反應的突發事件，例如有人拿著針筒往Bruce衝去的突襲事件。

“Bruce!”

“Dick!”

Dick擋在那人和Bruce中間，就算針筒因此插入了自己的手臂，就算Dick眼看著那針筒內不明藥物注入自己體內，也沒想過要退後。那人下一刻立馬被其他人制服，而Dick則被Bruce扯著入房內，整個場面一片混亂。Bruce把派對一事都交給Alfred處理，他則和Dick往蝙蝠洞前進，那裡會有他們需要的一切。Bruce和Dick也聽到的，那個人的咆哮，那個人瘋了似的大笑，彷彿一切都完事了似的。

“就讓你們試試沒情的世界!”這是那個人遺下的一句。

Bruce焦急地綁起了Dick手臂，或許遲了，要是那支真的是劇毒，毒必已擴散至其他身體部分了。相比Bruce的焦慮，Dick反而冷靜得多，他更在意的是到底那個襲擊者是誰?能混進派對中，至少不是普通人。

“你不應該為我擋針。”

“沒事，我以前也沒少為你捱過刀和子彈。”到底哪項危險性大點呢?

“你不知那會是什麼!”

“別擔心，或許我們身體早就免疫了。”他們的身體本來就練就了許多抗藥性。

“你有感到什麼不妥嗎?”

“沒，完全沒有。你會覺得只是虛張聲勢嗎?其實那只是生理鹽水之類。”

“我們會知道的。”

Bruce與Dick再次回到派對會場時已見到Gordon的出現，聽到Wayne家受襲便親自過來，Gordon總是義不容辭的。他建議還是讓Dick去一趟醫院，但Dick還是拒絕了，他們都習慣了自己能解決的事都不去醫院，加上他上次去醫院可沒什麼好結果。或許上次的事讓Bruce和Damian也有了陰影，所以他們也沒嘗試要求Dick去醫院一趟。施襲者是Bruce的前女友，雖說是前女友，但這樣算算Bruce與她最後一次見面已經是3個月前了。Gordon等人離開後Bruce繼續檢查著Dick的身體，看起來是沒什麼問題。

“所以你不去見一下她嗎?”

“我暫時沒想要去見她。”

“或許她會想見你，所以才這樣。”

“3個月前她還不是這樣的女性，我很抱歉。”

“Bruce我沒有怪你，事實上她也不是你第一個想殺我的前女友，只是你不覺得應該去見見她嗎?她或許是想這樣，見你一面。”Dick好像明白了些什麼似的，而他知道Bruce也明白。

“……”

如果不見她，他也沒那麼煩惱，真的。Bruce最後坐在他的前女友面前，Caral Las，哥譚中也算是有名的人。她是個珠寶商，能幹聰明獨立，她作的事都有她的考慮。她並不意外這個男人坐在自己面前，倒不如說這正是她想要的。她沒有否認任何罪行，而Dick本身也沒很想要追究這件事，他們想早點脫離這件事帶來的記者，因此事情以最低調方式進行裁決。

Bruce看著他的前女友，他突然有著莫大的歉意，因為Bruce回想了下，他們二人實際交往只有2個月，而這2個月中，Bruce從沒有一刻自覺愛上過眼前這位女士。Caral有著烏黑麗的長髮，晶瑩透亮的藍眼，性感誘人的紅唇，她聰明能幹獨立，她開朗想法積極，就算已在商界打滾了那麼多年，她依舊為著哥譚付出所有。她不像別人為名利而接近Bruce，而Bruce也表示相當欣賞這位女士，所以他們嘗試了交往。然而不對，Bruce發現他沒能愛上眼前的女士，就算他在這位女士身上找到再多優點或欣賞的地方，甚至整個人和以往的任何一位真的愛過的女友相比有過之而無不及，他還是沒能對這位女士產生愛意。所以他慢慢疏遠這位女士，這個問題出在自己身上，而他只能把一切都怪罪於Caral與自己並沒那麼適合。他最後在一個晚會上跟Caral分手，而Caral也表示明白。之後他便一頭投入Batman的事中，完全沒了Bruce Wayne的生活。

沒想過再次見面的時候竟是這樣了，Bruce看著眼前的女士。與他記憶中大相逕庭，頭髮缺乏修剪，她眼袋黑重，臉色蒼白，嘴唇缺乏濕潤，笑容不再。Bruce其實喜歡她的笑容，看著也讓人安心。她會找到另一個更好的，以Bruce對她的評價和欣賞度，要是她沒走歪。

“Caral……你到底……”

“我還以為你不會露面。”

“為什麼你要那樣作?”

“你問我為什麼?Bruce Wayne，你真是一個冷血的男人。”

對一個和平分手的前女友不聞不問的冷血男人。我並不期望你會把我視作朋友，也不期望你會一如既往的待在我身邊或在派對上再見面甚至保持聯絡，我只是希望你看在多於那3個月的相處時間充分理解對我的為人，給予我一個合作的機會。我的公司出問題了，我被騙購入了一批假的鑽石原石，虧了一大筆。我期望Wayne企業可以給我公司一個機會，讓我可以承包某項目中的珠寶首飾和裝飾品。然而沒有，你甚至連一句也沒留給我，連一絲機會也沒有，你甚至連一面也沒見過我，回應我的只是“敝公司並不合這次項目”冷冰冰的文字。當交往的時候，你一直都說欣賞我，認為我某些想法很棒，我也信以為真。但那天我才發現，一切都只是謊話，當你要求分手後，我甚至連你的面也見不了!

“像你如此冷血的人，我想直接給你一個了斷!讓你真的成一個冷血的人!”

“我完全沒聽見這回事。”關於那些項目。

“你儘管說吧，我不在乎!”

Caral就這樣離去，留下Bruce一人。Bruce過去3個月也沒接觸任何公司事務，然而要是真有其事，那麼Bruce便有責任查清楚到底是怎麼回事。他回到了Wayne大廈，查找工作紀錄檔案。他知道以Caral的思路，她必然會投資一些勢在必得的項目。Bruce調出一系列最適合她公司的項目，然而裡面都寫著各式拒絕Caral公司的理由，看似客觀的事實，而Bruce卻覺得這都是藉口。重點是負責人，拒絕錄取Caral公司的都是同一個負責人，為了公司行政保密，Caral這類合作方也不會知道最終決策人是誰，以保障決策人的安全和決策獨立性。然而拒絕Caral都是同一個人，Leon Anton，一個曾熱烈追求Caral的男性。為什麼會讓一個與合作方有關係的人來作最終決策人?Bruce以並不能說是友善的眼神看著Fox。他們都想到大概是Leon動用了手段讓自己成決策人。事情很快就水落石出，卻對Caral來講無補於事，與Dick更是全然無關，一切都只能說是自己對過去的人過於漠不關心，特別是前女友這名號的人。

“她只是個可憐的女人。”

“這也不能成為她襲擊你的原因。”

“或許是不行的，但我也有點明白到底是什麼感覺。”

“Dick?”

“沒事。”

Dick輕輕從床上跳到地上，他應Bruce要求留在Wayne莊園一陣子以觀察藥物到底存在什麼效果。他們也回收了Caral用的針筒，調查裡面的藥物殘留痕跡。然而，暫時也沒得出什麼結果。除了看起來是針對大腦的藥物，他們也看不出Dick受了什麼影響，或許真的如Dick所說他們身體本身異於常人的抗藥性把這藥物也免疫掉，又或者Caral只是想嚇嚇Bruce，拿了一支並不怎麼樣的東西來嚇唬在場的所有人。Bruce建議Dick留下再觀察一下，Dick也答應下來，畢竟他回去布魯德海文也沒事可作。

“Grayson!你終於被父親釋放出來了。”

“你爸並沒禁我足，相反聽說你被禁足了。”

“不，是我不想和那班笨蛋見面，暫時不過去Titan塔。”

“好啦，你說就是。”

Dick坐在沙發上，看著Damian玩電子遊戲。這款是最近才出的新款遊戲，而Dick相信Damian會喜歡的，所以他才買回來給他寂寞的弟弟。然而看著看著，也沒那麼有趣了，反而Damian玩得很樂。看著Damian玩得那麼開心，就算自己覺得並沒那麼好玩，Dick還是覺得值得的。他坐在Damian身邊看著弟弟以勇者的身份第一次挑戰魔王，這是彷懷舊作的遊戲，第一次挑戰魔王必然是失敗的。而Damian雖然知道，但他玩遊戲時才顯得像個孩子，投入專注，他真的是那位要挑戰魔王的維京勇者。以往Dick也很享受這一點，因為他樂於看自己的弟弟作出符合他年齡的事。他小時也是這樣，和朋友玩玩桌遊，也會邊玩電子遊戲邊戲謔Bruce又為自己一會要出席的晚會作演講練習，那時Bruce還會緊張，不像現在胡說八道說漂亮話講得像呼吸一樣自然。但今天看來是累了，他並沒覺得這段時間如以往享受。

“Grayson，你忘記了給Titus摸摸頭。”

“咦?”

“你忘記了嗎，以往你回家後都會先給Titus摸摸頭。牠已經期待很久了，一直趴在你身邊看著你。”

“……抱歉呢，Titus。”

原來他養成了這樣的習慣嗎?Dick摸摸Titus頭，以往他都覺得Titus很可愛的，所以他會自然地摸摸Titus的頭。他這次沒留意到，難不成真的太累了?Dick想想自己也沒特別累，但或許是身體對抗異物所作成的副作用，讓他集中力不足。Damian看著Dick，心中略過一絲不妙的想法。

Bruce剛洗完澡，今晚的哥譚還沒有事發生這一點讓Bruce心情不錯。而他決定讓自己的好心情再維持一下子，因此他開啟了音響，放入自己最喜歡的經典系音樂，讓自己可以享受一下難得的時間。Bruce聽到有人在敲門。

“Bruce，我要借用浴室。”Dick顯得有點狼狽地敲門，手拿著毛巾和睡衣。

“你房的壞掉了?”

“水龍頭壞掉了，Alfred讓我先過來洗澡。”

“難得我們的萬能俠沒有後備的。”

“或許明天他會氣到把全莊園水龍頭都換了 。”Dick點點頭。

Bruce聽到Dick扭開的水聲，而他則坐在床上看書。這本來應該是很平常的事，直到Dick突然開門，近乎一絲不掛的。

“Alfred!”

“Dick，你怎麼了?”

“Bruce!你怎麼還在?”

“這裡是我的房間阿，Dick。”

“對阿，但你永遠下一刻都會回蝙蝠洞了。”

“這是我的睡房。”

“你還記得這是睡房，不錯，有進步。Alfred為什麼那麼久?”

“你一直找Alfred怎麼了，有什麼事不應該是找房主人嗎?”

“我要內褲難不成向你要嗎?”

“我還以為你會自己預備。”

“我多待了一個禮拜，而我剛剛洗到一半水龍頭就壞掉了。你能想像我剛剛有點狼狽嗎?Alfred，我在Bruce的房間。”

“拿我的啦，別喊了。或許Damian剛好也沒內褲了然後在向我們的管家俠求救。”只是他不認為Damian會作出像一個小孩子似的在房門口大叫他們的好管家的行為。

“那是玩笑?Bruce Wayne開玩笑!”

“衣櫃裡有新的。”

Dick隨手拿起一件全新的內褲回浴室裡。Bruce很難不讓自己回想剛剛到底是怎麼回事，他與Dick間剛經歷了一場極為詭異的對話。這不是他們第一次聊這個，雖然機會不多，但身為他的前監護人，與自己的養子聊一些私人的話題也不是什麼新鮮事。然而，他感覺到當中的總是有什麼違和感，這種違和感由Dick回來哥譚後便越發強烈，但Bruce卻還是沒能說出到底哪裡出問題。他和Dick一如既往的聊天，他總是把話題拉到天邊去，甚至突然跳脫出Bruce的想像話題範圍，這不會是他們第一次說奇怪的話題，也不會是最後一次。或許有問題的是自己也說不定，Bruce只可以這樣想。

Bruce本來並沒把這件事放在心上，直到Damian有一晚提起。

“你說Dick有點情緒冷感?”Bruce好像聽到什麼大新聞似的。

他說的不是Bruce本身，也不是冷靜的Tim，更不是常在家人面前掩飾自己的Jason，而是全家公認母愛溢出的Dick。冷感這個形容詞在Dick身上可說是最不符的形容詞之一。Damian把這幾天觀察的事說出來，他希望不是自己想太多，然而現時的Dick給他的陌生感太大了，所以才讓Damian放不下心來。Bruce皺眉看著自己的兒子，不是他想質疑Damian的判斷，或許是他不想承認，那玩意真的對Dick有著負面的影響，而這都是因為Bruce自己所作成的。

“別告訴我你沒覺得不妥。最近Grayson不單沒摸Titus頭或我的頭，他甚至沒在我們訓練時再說什麼，他都興趣缺缺的看著我們。你沒覺得他最近甚至連笑容也有點虛偽嗎?比之前那個像母鳥一樣的笑容還糟糕。”

“……我是不知道你對Dick的笑容到底有多大的鄙視，但我們或許可以測試一下。”

“測試?”

“Dick總是會生氣的事。”

Dick睡得飽飽的，他不得不承認自己在Wayne莊園過上了寫意且舒爽的日子。他已經很久沒試過這樣的日子，他在布魯德海文時什麼也需要自己打理，這就是單身漢生活的事，他自己不作的話事情並不會自己變好。但在Wayne莊園就不同了，他睡過頭了也沒關係，因為他早就提醒在布魯德海文的健身房學生他要休息1個月，所以不會被學生催促。他餓了想不到吃什麼沒關係，Wayne莊園有一位萬能的管家俠，他總是能弄出自己永遠都不會吃 膩的菜餚，當你想吃的時候他總會把已作好的食物放在你眼前，說真的Dick到現在仍沒明白到底Bruce是如何拒絕那些菜餚。老實講，Dick經常會懷念在Wayne莊園的日子。他當然喜歡布魯德海文的日子，但這與他偶然想回莊園過上美好日子並不衝突，一切都如此美好。直到Alfred並沒有拿著餐點敲門進來，他就知道麻煩要來了。

“以時速80在高速路上發生交通意外了，認真嗎，Bruce?你平時開蝙蝠車有比這速度慢嗎?”

“我分神了。”

“……所以，你應該躺醫院才對吧?”

“我在這裡就好。”

Bruce全身包上了繃帶躺在蝙蝠洞的手術床上，看起來像剛剛與Bane大戰了一整個晚上，不單頸部受創戴上了頸套，手臂和腰綁上了厚重的繃帶，腿甚至打上了石膏，看起來真誇張。Dick皺皺眉，想著接下來的對策，他應該要穿上Batman的裝甲夜巡，然後還要和Damian他們說一下。最近正聯是不是有會議要開，他應該要代替一下了。然後是……

“你接下來數個月都不能夜巡，要把其他人叫回來嗎?”

“不，短時間內就可以脫石膏了。”

“不，你不能夜巡，就算有蝙蝠裝甲固定也一樣。”Dick很平淡的回應。

“就這樣?”

“什麼就這樣?怎麼了?”

“你不生氣?”

“為什麼要生……不對，我……”

Dick這刻才發現自己出問題了，他不生氣，完全沒有感到一絲怒意。他最近甚至開始對周遭的事開始麻木，他不再為Damian的動作笑，也不再覺得Titus是全家除Alfred以外感情最突出的動物而開心，更不會因Bruce突如其來的“分神”弄傷自己而生氣，他什麼也感覺不到。看著Dick出神地看著自己，Bruce知道事情並不簡單，Dick對自己的情緒波動察覺得太慢，這一點也是不容忽視的。Bruce脫下自己偽裝用的繃帶慢慢鬆綁，而Dick就算對此也沒有感到驚訝﹑生氣或哭笑不得。Dick這才意識到，他以往都很相信Bruce，也從沒想過Bruce會裝傷來測試自己。他向來很少這樣作，要是Dick知道他只是寂寞或因別的事而找他，他至少會感到很高興他需要或生氣他騙自己，然而現在沒有，全都沒有。突然對自己有點陌生，看著Bruce和Alfred也一臉擔心的看著自己，而自己卻覺得平淡，因為他根本沒緊張，他感受不到緊張。看著完全沒有危機感的Dick，Bruce越發為此感到煩躁。要是自己被注射了那玩意，會不會那麼輕易就被發現到呢?當想到這點時，Bruce很討厭自己這個想法，一來他不太喜歡答案，二來這彷彿在興幸中的是Dick而不是自己似的，明明Dick是替自己擋下這襲擊的。

  
  


“Caral的藥影響了你的杏仁核。是一種未見過的麻醉藥，成分少見，並不會作長久的傷害，只是效果未明。到底會維持多久現時是未知之數。”

“所以……我成了個像機械人的存在?不要讓Red Tornado他們知道我這樣說話。”

“至少你還有痛感，看來只有情緒上出現了問題。我會去再見一下Caral。”

Caral過得還不錯，至少她精神狀況比之前好，看下去臉色也比在入去之前好，這真是諷刺的事。看著對方好像早就預料到自己會來似的，這一點也讓Bruce感到不快。Caral明顯知道自己在作什麼，也很清楚那支藥物會為Dick帶來怎樣的煩惱。Bruce想起她襲擊時所說的話，讓他成為一個真正冷血的人，一個沒有情緒波動的人，看下去的確兩者也相距不遠了。

“你到底對他作了什麼?”

“那是你該受的，但你總是找到別人為你賣命。之前是你的員工，今次是你的養子。”

“Caral，我不明白你到底在想什麼。如果你真的只想針對我，你應該現在就該跟我坦白如何治好我的家人，而不是像現在這樣猜啞謎。”

“所以你真的在意!但這樣，你就會面對自己總會讓身邊的人受波及的命運，Bruce Wayne。”

Bruce甩門而出，他覺得這真的不可理喻，Caral根本一點也不在意他們，他就只是個瘋婆子而已。夜幕低垂，讓人不禁深思某些事的時刻。Bruce應該要回去莊園，換上Batman的裝甲，然後去個無煩惱的夜巡之夜。或許和Dick一起會很不錯，這是自Dick病了後唯一想到的好處，他們多了許多相處的時間。像要彌補以往數年失去的時間似的，Dick幾乎無時無刻都在他身邊。如果他們來個夜巡，或許對Dick恢復情緒波動會有好處，Bruce只能這樣安慰自己。要是他對自己的前女友們都上點心會不會更好，這一點偶然也會在自己的腦海中略過，但就算如此也對他們的現況毫無幫忙，現在已後悔莫及了。或許他應該只有女伴，別再有什麼更進一步的女友了，為Bruce Wayne這個人，不值得。這個老問題想法要是讓Dick或Alfred知道他們知道必然又會惹來一頓罵，然而現在的Dick根本不在乎，而Alfred最近也轉移了用眼神攻勢而不再用言語了，特別自Dick上次的浴室事件之後，Alfred的眼神便更耐人尋味了。白天果然還是少抱怨，Bruce看著自己的手機顯示的人名，Alfred。

“Alfred?”

“老爺，你在回程的路上了嗎?”

“是的。可惜Caral那傢伙一點情報都沒有。”

“想的也是。然而我想你暫時也回不了莊園。”

“莊園怎麼了嗎?”

“Dick少爺剛剛以另一個身份跑出去了，剛剛好遇到哥譚某銀行遭到劫案。剛剛劫匪逃走了，兩位少爺馬上追過去了。”

“把我的制服送去我定的位置，我現在就要追上去了。”

他以為這樣就會好，Bruce和Dick也曾以為是這樣。然而，事情並不是這樣。Nightwing和Robin的出動成功引起了劫匪們的注意，他們兵分兩路的逃跑，兩台車也有被搶去賊贓，而根據情報，劫匪本來就是屬於兩個全然無關的群體，因此搶劫完畢的一刻，他們也分回兩台車自動分道揚鑣。這促使他們往2個不同的分向逃走，不管身後那班緊身衣男要追哪台也只能自求多福。Nightwing和Robin雙目交流便立馬達成了共識分開行動，現在的Robin也足以應付那些劫匪而不受Batman和Nighwing的責備，他已經會分寸，就算對此他依舊嗤之以鼻。在此前提下來看，實是很難說那些劫匪屬幸運還是不幸，他們被哥譚義警中最多話的Nightwing追上。雖然同為義警們，但他們還是知道義警間有什麼分別，就是他們也知道哪些是手下留情作事依舊帶點溫柔，哪些是說話和下手也一樣狠的，事實上現任Batman和Robin也屬後者，而Nightwing屬前者，當然一切也只是對比之下得出的結論，並沒什麼客觀的數據分析。

然而Nightwing最有名是什麼?他在Robin時期已經具備的愛說調皮話或挑釁性話的嘴巴和非一般人能練出的身手，然而今天的Nightwing卻少了耍嘴皮這一項。他沒再說些冷笑話，也沒有與他們玩些並不好笑的惡作劇，趁他們以為自己成功逃脫了還沒從竊笑中回神，在沉默和影子下甩出一支短棍往他們背上砸。這挺鮮有的，因為Nightwing和Batman不同，當他心情還挺不錯的時候，他也會哄哄那些壞人，或說些冷笑話，而現在?他真的像極了那隻老蝙蝠，什麼也不說，一聲不響的出現在背後，然後眼前一黑你就不知接下來發生什麼事了，待醒來時幸運的話已在GCPD的監獄中，不幸的話你會被倒吊在某大樓半空或GCPD門前電燈柱上示眾。這是很可怕的，因為這樣神出鬼沒的行動黑漆漆的身影對他們來說有Batman一個已經夠了，現在甚至還多了個Robin。仔細想想Nightwing還挺受歡迎的，在哥譚的壞人界裡，因為他看起來比較有憐憫之心。這扯著扯著就扯遠了，重點是他們真的沒想過Nightwing今晚或許是最接近Batman的一次，他默不作聲，他似黑夜中的猛獸，靜待著機會和目標的漏洞，然後突襲並一擊必殺。那一晚真的成了那班劫匪一輩子的惡夢，他們彷彿眼前的並不是Nightwing而是更嚴厲的Batman。沒有笑容，嚴肅且無情的Nightwing。

夜巡並不會讓他感覺上覺得變好，待Batman看著Nightwing已把劫匪收拾，並把他們都坐在屁股下時就知道。Nightwing甚至不是輕笑或搶先在他眼前邀功，而是放空的看著天上的月亮時，Batman就知道夜巡並不會讓Nigthwing感到更好，他太天真了。Nightwing看著天空，他剛收到Robin那邊的通知說已經收拾那班劫匪了，而Nightwing則待在這等待GCPD或Batman的來臨。這有什麼特別嗎?Nightwing坐著那些人卻沒有愧疚感，他聽到劫匪們的話卻沒有側隱之心，他像一個低劣的機械人似的把犯人捕到並把他們綁起。他甚至沒有憤怒﹑哀傷或者成功的喜悅，也沒有滿足感。一切都變得虛無，他沒有了作下去的動力。Dick知道這只是大腦暫時出問題了，但事實是他現時真的沒有了對城市和人的執著，他沒有了對罪惡的仇恨，他沒有了在夜巡中放鬆或遇見人生百態的好奇心，一切都變得不那麼重要了，一切也沒能讓他熱血沸騰。這使Dick真的明白，自己病了，還不輕呢。

“Nightwing!”

“Batman……”

就算面具擋去了他大部分的表情，Batman還是知道Nightwing面具下的表情，而現在他非常失落，就算他本人也沒有意識到。Batman走近自己，Nightwing知道Batman應該是想安慰他，然而安慰這一舉動是給有情緒的人，是給失落灰心的人，而他並不屬於裡面的任何一項。Batman的手套輕輕放在自己頭上，然而這對Nightwing來說什麼也不是。如果是以往的他，或許會再多點依靠這種感覺和Bruce鮮有表現出的溫柔，他甚至會得寸進尺的抱抱Bruce，彷彿他從沒長大，他們沒經歷過那些痛苦的事，重沒變改的時光。然而現在他並不覺得這有什麼意義，他感受不到年長者的溫柔，也不想貪戀更多，他甚至覺得一切都有點多餘，只是他沒有嫌棄的甩開，只是讓Batman的手套繼續在自己的頭上安撫著。

“我要回去。”

“嗯，我們回去。”

“我是說要回布魯德海文。”

他們吵架了，應該說是Bruce單方面與Dick抗議著，而Dick什麼也沒有表現出來，除了他明確的要求回布魯德海文的意願。整個畫面顯得詭異，而他們已很久沒出現這個畫面，一個激動的Bruce Wayne與一個冷靜得可怕的Dick Grayson。這個吵架的畫面和人物都在Wayne家上映了無限多次，只是這次他們的角色情緒轉換了。他們兩者造成了強烈的對比，他們兩者也有著巨大的分歧，像當年一樣。Bruce像以往一樣要求Dick留在哥譚，他必須留在哥譚，彷彿Dick會像之前失憶時那樣一去不返。然而Dick卻想回去布魯德海文，他留在哥譚一點用處也沒有，他的身體告訴自己他已成為了Wayne家的阻礙，他一無是處。就算最後Bruce難得地緊緊抱著他，把他整個人納入懷中，以往從沒如此明顯過的情感表現呈現在眼前，Dick的內心以致表情也是毫無波動。如果是以往的他，一定會欣喜若狂，但此刻的他，連回抱也覺得沒任何必要和價值。Dick才想起來，他曾經愛過這個男人，在任何派對或場合見到這個男人身邊有優秀的女性會羨慕妒忌，她們可以如此名正言順的待在這個男人身邊，可以名正言順的牽上那可靠的臂膀，只是這一刻卻像上輩子的事，連那心酸陣痛也想不起來了。

“我作不到了，Bruce。我再也作不到Nightwing或是Batman或者任何在你身邊被需要的位置。你讓我們運用憤怒和對罪惡的嫌惡來成為我們的力量，然而Bruce，我現在對這一切都覺得沒差。我有預感，有一天我會下殺手或者相反被殺，我會失去求生的意志。這樣你們會傷心，我不想這樣。我本來應該是一個你想我成為的人，我一直都期望作得到。然而，Bruce，我已經沒可能作到你期望的事，因為我什麼也不是了。”

“你的存在價值並不是那麼廉價的東西。”

“我知道，或許是我自己也受不了吧。”這樣的我。

“總之你不可以離開哥譚!”

“Bruce……Bruce!你不能這樣禁我足……別那麼為難那位女士!”Dick總是知道他下一步想作什麼，他們是如此同步。

Bruce甩門，他知道這只是一時三刻，並不能解決問題。Dick總有一天都要回布魯德海文，而他相信時間不遠了。但他的情緒沒有回來，一點也沒有。雖然Bruce沒提醒他，但Dick的笑容越來越虛偽，他只是在作臉皮動作，而非真的想要笑。他只是覺得他需要笑，而不是為了表達什麼。他不想讓Damian擔心，他不想讓Alfred憂心，他不想讓任何人知道他快不行了，他失去了情緒使他整個人失去了平衡，整個人漸漸瓦解，而他本人或身邊的人也沒有察覺。

Bruce總是不能恨下心腸問Caral關於那藥的事，因為Bruce Wayne有愧於她。Batman不用，他決意直接問清楚Caral Las，那藥到底是怎麼回事。要是這玩意流入哥譚讓一個珠寶商也能入手，那也不是一個好預兆。Caral沒想過她可以見到大名鼎鼎的Batman，然而身為一個已在哥譚打滾多年的職業女性，她盡力顯得鎮靜的面對眼前的黑色身影。

“我要知道你的藥到底哪來的。”

“聽你的僱主來找我?”人人都知道Batman背後的金主是Bruce Wayne。

“你傷害到無辜的人，那個年輕人為了他的家人而擋下了你的針。他的人生也被你毀了，因為你已經被怒火控制。你為自己的人生打拼了盡力了，你擁有了自己的家人﹑事業，你甚至可以任性到為一個男人放棄自己的一切，還拉上一個大好的青年進你的自毀人生。”

“……”

“你最好想清楚到底自己作了什麼!”

“別以為這樣就能加重我的罪惡感，這裡是哥譚!本來都不是吃素的。”

“你為一個男人而毀了自己的人生，而那個大家都愛他的無辜青年卻因此而過著沒情感的日子，像你一樣，Caral Las。別說什麼是Bruce Wayne害你的，你本來就是個沒情的人。”

Caral沉默不語，Batman也一樣。他轉身想要離開，Caral是那樣的女性嗎?他也不知道，或許是自己對她的傷害太深了也說不定。一個人真的會轉變得那麼多的嗎?他想起剛認識Caral時，在這位女性身上找到熟悉的味道，Bruce難以說出這種熟悉感從何而來，然而他就是覺得與眼前的女性相處聊天就是一件相當自然舒服的事。他們由相識﹑聊天到成為情侶，也就幾個禮拜的事。Caral或許是少數與Bruce Wayne志同道合的上流人士，她家境富裕，她樂於助人，她全心行善，為哥譚付出自己的一切。她也深知哥譚的夜晚多黑暗，因此她也想成為哥譚夜晚間一點點星光，至少能照亮身邊人的心靈。或許Bruce Wayne也受過那光的照料，只是他不珍惜。一位真正正直的女士，不像以往那些多如繁星的偽善者，Caral真的很棒。這樣好的一個人，為什麼他不能愛上?這樣好的一個人，又為何會忽然變成一個罪犯?

  
  


“他不應該遭受那樣的待遇，Caral。他與你是如此相似。”

“我知道，他不應該遭受這樣的後果。”Caral終於主動開口對Dick表現出她的欣賞。

“一切都只是意外。你針對的是Bruce Wayne，而那人罪有應得。然而不是他的養子，你不能這樣對他。”這或許是最接近Batman的懇求或最溫柔的聲線。

“Batman，或許一切都不是意外，又或許我那次襲擊的目標根本不是Bruce Wayne。我一直知道Bruce愛的不是我，而是另有其人。然而我接受不到這一點，我不應該輸給任何人。”

“Bruce Wayne愛的是……”理應是眼前的女性，但真的是這樣嗎?

“別以為我看不出來。只要Dick Grayson在，他的視線總是不在任何一個女伴身上，只要說到Dick Grayson，Bruce才顯示出真正的雀躍。每次看到這樣我就明白，他的人和心早就不在我身上了。”

“……”

我救不到他，Batman。那藥是某次旅行時在一個東方小店裡買的，老闆說被注射的人，只有本人想要回復情緒時才會回復。或許不是Bruce Wayne救不到他，也不是你救不到他，而是他本人根本不想被救。

Dick先睡下了，Bruce偷看了下房間。Dick不想被救，這個角度是鮮有的想法，Bruce從沒想過。回想一下，Dick的確也沒有對失去情緒有什麼負面的想法和混亂，他默默接受了這一方面的問題，他嘗試以這樣的狀態繼續自己生活，不管是白天還是晚上的。就算是回去布魯德海文還是退出這家族事業也好，不像是發洩或什麼負面，而是更傾向於陳述事實。Bruce一直認為是Dick身體問題才引致這種反差，然而看來並不是那麼簡單。要是那藥真的如Caral所說，那麼Dick便屬於心病，而他更不應該這個時候離開哥譚或他們的身邊。Bruce坐在Dick身邊，Dick睡得很熟，看來今晚的事也給他精神帶來了不少壓力。Bruce輕輕吻上Dick的額，像兒時與他一起睡覺，互相驅逐對方的夢魘時一樣。

他拒絕了好幾遍，然而對方是父母仍在生時認識的舊友，Bruce拒絕不了。一場臨時的拉票活動，那位舊友一直都致力於許多慈善活動，這次他希望藉著這次晚會為自己未來想要座落在市中心的圖書館多拉點贊助。不得不說Bruce對此有點不滿。Wayne莊園當然可以借給朋友作任何宣傳﹑派對或其他用途，只要不是從事犯罪行動，Bruce向來很樂意。只是他的養子不就在2個禮拜前才在派對中受襲嗎?為什麼這班人那麼快便忘記了，反而覺得他的地方依舊是個好地方?

“沒事的，Bruce。”

“我不想再因為我或其他理由你為我受襲。”

“沒事的，一切都會好的。”

糟透了，Bruce看著身邊的女性。他有很多事想跟Dick說，也有很多事想跟那些恃著自己與父母認識而賣弄人情的傢伙說，但不管是哪一項他全都作不到。那個人把自己這個家主放一邊，而Dick和Damian把自己藏到角落，快要看不見了。受不了，他想與Dick說一下他體內的藥物，還有再與Dick商量下回去布魯德海文的事，還有許多。然而現在，他身邊一堆女性，看來是那傢伙的陰謀。要是這裡任何一個女性獲得了Bruce Wayne的青睞，都能為那個人帶來難以想像的贊助和各種助力。這才是其中一個想要在Wayne莊園的主因，Bruce覺得以後這些電話還是讓Alfred來算了。

“你爸看起來忙得焦頭爛額。”

“收起你那虛偽的笑容，Grayson。我們都知道你根本不想笑。”Damian很清楚那只是Dick牽強自己作出的拉扯嘴角兩則動作。

“為什麼最近你總是對我好像很不滿似的?”

“你消極的態度讓人厭倦。你根本沒有想要變回去。”

“我還是想變回去啦，只是連你爸也沒法了，這事急不來。”

“根本不是這麼回事。說真的，你們二人比我想像中還要蠢，Grayson。”

Damian留下了一個嗤之以鼻的氣息，Dick只輕笑看著Damian離開，沒有反駁，但也沒有回應。他有聽得出Damian言下之意，他們一直你追我跑……怕是沒有追也沒有跑，兩者是互相避開吧?Dick看著Bruce四周的女性圍繞著，想著他未來會有一位他認可的女性陪伴在身邊，他們會有兒女，Damian會有弟妹。一切都那麼平常美好，理應如此。他突然覺得不錯，這藥和這身體也不錯。以往的他看到這樣心會有點痛，他也會不願意留在這多一分鐘，由以前小時候到現在也一樣。現在看著也沒問題，心不再痛了，也不再煩惱了，雖然他知道苦惱才是正常的。只是如Damian暗示，他們互相逃避，像那些青春電視劇一樣，互相探聽，互相退後。不把話說明，說明了就會崩潰，一切建立的又回到當年冷戰時破碎的時光。

“Dick，你還好吧?Damian呢?”

“可能又逃回房間了。說真的，現時除了你，我們在不在場也沒差。”

“但我需要你在這裡。”

“是嗎?像我兒時一樣?”

他有沒有意識到自己話中的意思，Bruce看著Dick一點也沒有波動的表情，本能性的有點難過。Bruce不肯承認，但Dick來到Wayne家後，他陪著自己渡過的每一個派對或社交活動也比自己一個好過得多，就算成了二人份的難受，就算整晚二人根本都沒有聊天，但光是視線交流就已足夠。這一點看來並沒有改變，一點也沒有。看著Dick雙目就會來精神，只要那個人仍笑著站在角落看著自己就足夠，只要那人一直在自己身邊遠比任何一群人站在自己身後更來得鼓舞。

“遠勝於任何一個時刻。”

“要不是因為我杏仁核出事了，我會以為你會向我告白。”

“誰說不是?”

這或許在旁人眼中不是一個好時機，向來不是，甚至算是荒唐或能排入電視節目頭10糟糕的告白畫面。然而他是誰，他是Bruce Wayne，他是Batman，時機這玩意除了等待，偶然也需要自己來爭取或推進一下。

Dick誇張地皺皺眉再挑一下，加上戲謔般的笑容，他顯然對這突然之間出現的一句其用意不太理解。是Bruce喝多了嗎?但他今晚明明都只喝櫻桃汽水，只是Alfred把它調得像紅酒。Bruce彎腰，在他養子耳邊說了幾句，足以讓他養子臉紅一整晚的話。

  
  


END


End file.
